The Dark Side of Oblivion
by Elizabeth Neo
Summary: Luisa is a half-blooded vulnerable and short-tempered princess who thinks that the boy who made her cry the first day named 'Draco' smells like strawberries. Draco has a soft spot for Luisa. A love story will await the both of them as they spend time more and more time together in Hogwarts...but soon, the both of them will see the dark side of oblivion. I suck at summaries/unedited
1. Chapter 1: Luisa and Hermione

**Chapter 1: Luisa and Hermione**

Heels clacked against the marble floor which echoed throughout the sunlit room with its 30 foot tall or longer windows. A woman strutted towards a pale man with a walking stick that lowered his head upon her arrival.

"Ah, your majesty... I'm glad you found time to attend…" A deep, nasal-y voice said to a sandy-haired, tall lady.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Lucius." Her soft voice carefully replied to the shoulder-length, blonde-haired man who stood in front of her, wearing a black fur cloak and gloves. Lucius, as she addressed him. He wasn't exactly a bad looking man; he's more than that-dashing-yes he is a sleek, polished, we'll-groomed debonair of perhaps 23. He has the aura of a prince whom is calm, collected, and somehow-egotistical. He stood up straight and looked her in the eye with a mysterious sneer plastered in his face.

"Shall we dance?" Lucius asked, offering his hand to the lady of royalty.

She took his hand and the music began playing from the gargantuan gramophone on top of an oak table carved with floral designs.

It was the summer of 1973, and the two Slytherin-graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy whom had always been intimately in love with each other dance to their hearts content with a narrow space separating them, not less than an inch.

The music began playing louder and the clanking of heels seems to have vanished. The man raised his arm as the lady of royalty twirled around with her cream-colored, knee-length, summer dress. And then they looked into each other's eyes with bliss…feeling lost. But it wasn't meant to be. The two loved each other but their worlds were—different.

A few years later, the princess who once waltzed with the man whom she thought was her soulmate is now married to a muggle, a muggle who was once out of royalty and a wealthy businessman before they married. Though the man the princess married had a blue blood—as he said. His ancestors were aristocrats, some wizards but it was never revealed whether the information he set out was true.

The 29-year old princess, Elizabeth Neo, of course is a wizard. The royal family of Britain is from a long line of pure bloods. They wanted it to remain that way not until Elizabeth Neo decided to marry a muggle. Her family resented her decision. She didn't love the muggle for it was a way of rebellion. Her parents wanted her away from the Malfoys because rumors were spreading that they were associated with 'You-know-who'. She truly loved Lucius. They had to make a decision for Neo. To marry a death-eater, or to marry a muggle was the question? Certainly, they chose the decent muggle instead of the villainy death eater. They didn't bear a grudge since blood discrimination was just a passing trend.

Her family just let it slide since they have found that their 5-year old granddaughter, Luisa Vivien, is a wizard. They tried to make her powers show by putting her inside a glass chamber and then just by staring at it, she went through the glass. At a very early age, Luisa had already been discovered. Her father knew because they can't keep a secret from him now, can they? He was a genuinely kind man his in-laws respected and trusted him for his benevolence.

6 years later, Vivien's Hogwarts letter had just arrived. They had Garrick Ollivander himself come inside the palace to present Luisa's wand. Custom made uniforms, a white Persian cat purebred, and all of her books and school supplies completely taken care of. She just has to wait for a month before school starts. But she wasn't going to rest, they had sent her tutors so that she can have a jump start on the lessons and apparently, living in royalty sometimes can be a bit tiresome. Luisa just wanted to have fun during the remaining days of summer nonetheless she doesn't have any friends and it was for her own good from the time when they discovered that 'You-know-who' is still on the lurks. Anyone could be possibly a death-eater.

A month had passed and she finished all of her books and some extra information too. They all expect her to be ahead of her classmates for the reason that the finest of things were handed out to her. She didn't promise anything. She wasn't that much of an egotistical, spoiled brat. Her father taught her well for he grew out of poverty. Her mother wasn't there most of the time. She was busier than her husband even if her husband is actually running a very high maintenance company in London.

Luisa was lying flat in her large, frilly and pink bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, please." She politely said as she sat up at the edge of the bed.

The door was opened by her father who brought a pink paper bag with him. Now his father isn't that old looking-and not that young looking either. He's in his mid-thirties with a Roman nose, gray eyes, and blonde hair. Very much like Lucius. He's of Irish descent but he doesn't talk like once since he's raised in the east side of Kent by a home maker and a shoe repairer. He popped is head in to look around for his daughter with a silly, childish grin on his face.

"Daddy!" Luisa yelled out excitedly as she ran towards her father to give him a tight hug.

"Oh dear, I'm gonna miss you so much..." He sniffed.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be fine... I'll mail you every week..."

"Everyday?"

"Okay.."

Luisa's dad was 6'5, very tall and muscular. He once played basketball but he discontinued when he gathered enough money and started his own successful company instead.

"Darling...before you go later to the train, I want you to always carry this present if you ever get homesick. Alright?" She nodded innocently.

She took the paperbag from her father and opened it to find a book inside. She opened it and found moving pictures of her family. She was used to it since she grew up from a family of pure blood wizards-except from her father, who's a muggle.

"Now, you better get ready-on your own. The train is gonna leave at exactly 11 o'clock. Wouldn't want to be late now, would you?"

"Can't I get Sarah to help me with my hair?"

"No...you must learn to survive on your own, Luisa. I don't want people misjudging you when you go to Hogwarts." Her father whispered straightforwardly as he gave her daughter another peck on the cheek and left with teary eyes.

She took a bath and then tied her long, blonde hair in a high ponytail that was too messy. She got dressed up but not with her robe yet because the press are going to be taking pictures of her when she leaves the castle.

It is now 10 o'clock sharp and Luisa is all prepped up. Her chambermaid fixed her hair before she entered the black Rolls Royce of a car. Her mother was in there with her to show her to platform 9 3/4 because she doesn't know how to get there yet.

"Just trudge your trolley with you in one swift run. I promise, you'll be alright."

She did as what her mother said and she went right through the brick wall. Her mother followed and showed her inside the cherry colored train where she will sit.

People bowed down to them because they were royalty. "Please, everybody… carry on. Thank you." Neo said cheerfully to them.

Luisa sat in an empty compartment alone and 15 minutes later, the train started to chug. Luisa peered out the window to look for her mother but she was nowhere to be found so she felt hurt. She didn't even say goodbye unlike her father who even presented her with a gift. Her mother makes mistakes all the time and sometimes, she just shrugs it off; people make mistakes.

Then, when she was just on the verge of tears, a brown, bushy-haired girl, at her age came in the compartment. "Luisa Vivien! The princess of Wales..." She cleared her throat from the sudden shock. "Are you alright?"

Luisa looked at the girl. No one has ever had the guts to enter her compartment even if all of them are full and it hurt her again that no one wanted to be with her. Sure, they passed, glared, and whispered but nothing more than that.

"Yes, I'm fine. Dust.."

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger...can I join you? Everyone else is full. And um... Can he join too?" She pointed at the fat boy who was sobbing, behind her.

"Sure.." Hermione sat opposite her while the sobbing boy who just lost his road was still speechless and sat next to Hermione. They engaged in a bit of a chit-chat until Hermione became a bit of a know it all and somehow found her match.

"Do you know about Harry Potter? He's in this train!"hermione almost shouted. He was curious on how the boy looked like. She had been daydreaming about him ever since she started reading wizarding books. "You mean the boy who lived who was attacked by Voldemort 10 years ago? The one with the scar?" "You know about him?" "I was..umm..I studied..a lot..."

"Me too..." They shared information about Hogwarts and magic. They both had fun conversing with each other until they went to personal topics. She discovered that Hermione was a muggle-born and she wasn't very proud about it but Luisa just shrugged it off and told her it's nothing to worry about; blood doesn't matter anyway. Blood discrimination's a passed trend. Hermione knew all about the royal family because she was interested in knowing about a lot of things. Luisa wasn't disturbed inasmuch she was sort of a public figure.

"Oh, better put on your robe, Luisa. We shall be arriving soon. Wait, Guess who I saw?" told Hermione who had just arrived from her visit with the conductor.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"she exclaimed.

"How's he?"

"Eating sweets with another boy?"

"No, I mean, how does he look like?" "He looks decent. I had to fix his glasses for him."

"Is he handsome?" Luisa was curious and serious. She wasn't a flirt or anything. It's normal for preteen girls to yip-yap about blushed a little bit at Luisa's question. Surely, he found him attractive for some reason. He's famous, he's a descendant of the potters which means he's probably wealthy but other that that, Hermione actually never thought of something as that. She just shrugged. "Aww come on, 'Mione! Tell me!" "Yes...I guess he was..." she coughed a bit.

They all got out of the train five minutes later and it's already dark. A tall, bearded, and, plump man holding a lamp kept yelling: 'first years, come here. Mind your step now.'

The cold night air made Luisa shiver as she steps down the cobblestones of Hogsmead. Then they walked towards the lake where the boats were parked. 4 were allowed for each one. I was in with Hermione, Neville, and this blonde-haired girl named Luna Lovegood.

The ride was magical. They never experienced such a thrilling ride before but they had to duck most of the time since the boats weren't actually floating on water but on air! It was bollocks! Like Peter Pan's way to Neverland!

They got inside the Hogwarts castle. It wasn't like Luisa's home because her home is polished and full of marble unlike this one which was more of the medieval-type with torches hanging and all.

When they were on the stair case, an old woman wearing a long, green gown appeared before them and she introduced Hogwarts and the whole ceremony later on which Hermione and Luisa already know about: The sorting ceremony in which the students are to be sorted into 4 different houses which are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Luisa had known that her family had a long line of Slytherin house members. Her mother, too was one.

As they entered the great hall, Hermione shared a fact with Luisa that she already knew and it was about the ceiling being bewitched to look like the night sky. Luisa was getting kind of frustrated with Hermione for being such a know-it-all. Nobody's perfect, thought Luisa; she too because she has a short temper and mostly throws tantrums.

They all fell in line in the front where all the old-looking professors were seated above with the long table against them. Professor Mcgonagall announced each one according to their last names. Luisa's father took his wife's last name which was Mountbaten. They don't actually refer to them as Mountbaten's because they use titles as surnames.

Luisa wasn't paying attention for most of the time until she heard Hermione's name being called out. Hermione sat down the stool, muttering inaudible words.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat declared.

Luisa didn't wish to be in Gryffindor until now. She wanted to be a Slytherin—but she still couldn't make up her mind.

A couple of student's names were called and Luisa was still having a battle with her mind. Nervous, she was. Imagine being a Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor—perhaps. It would be quite challenging since the Mountbaten usually gets to be in the house of Slytherin.

Luisa got to her senses when she heard a familiar name being called out by McGonagall. "Malfoy, Draco..." It was a familiar name. She heard it before, if not from her mom, maybe from her grandma or grandpa. Malfoy was a very very familiar name that had crossed her mind before. She forgot about it—maybe.

"Mountbaten, Luisa Vivien…" As Luisa walked up the short flight of stairs, she heard mutterings. They were talking about her. Before she entered, she was informed that the royal family is to be treated as equal in Hogwarts so as far as now, no one has treated her specially or declared her name.

She sat down the stool and the sorting hat was placed above her head. She looked around the people in different tables and examined them.

"Hmm… this is a tough one…" the hat muttered. "A very talented girl, very smart and she couldn't quite make up her mind. She was born of royalty, and Slytherin… SLYTHERIN!"

Luisa's heart began pounding as loud cheers were emitted from the table on the far left corner, the Slytherins. She was quite disappointed about the fact that she doesn't get to be with Hermione now that she's having a place in her heart for their slight similarities. She sat down on the table next to Malfoy who gave her a genuine smile. Luisa thought that this Malfoy boy was handsome and she might just have a growing crush on him.

She noticed Hermione was staring at her worriedly so she shot back an assuring smile.

They were to treat her as an equal so that means no addressing as 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness'.

"Hi, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy… _Pureblood" _He emphasized the 'pure blood' all too well.

She decided to do the same since he said his blood type. She shook his hand and shot him back a grin.

Luisa is definitely a girl who has a lot of crushes. Just shaking Draco's hand let her mind wander in a world of flowers, dates, chocolates, and dancing in the moonlight.

"I'm—", before she could continue, Draco cut her off.

"Luisa Vivien of Wales… I know all about you and the fact that your mom married a muggle. Seriously, what was she thinking? She could have anyone…a muggle?" He laughed, everyone on the Slytherin did.

She was on the verge of tears. They had just insulted her father and then—she snapped. She stood up and gave Malfoy a hard slap on the face paired with an icy glare and everyone silenced. All of the eyes were darted towards them.

"Don't you _dare _insult my father!" tears streamed down her face as she said those words. Everyone heard and the Slytherins were humiliated publicly.

She stormed out of the great hall then walked until she just collapsed and cried. She just regretted what she has done. Her first day, she slaps a boy. They must think badly of her.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk

**A/N: I read the previous chapter and Merlin! There were lots of typos! I'm so sorry if you were somehow disturbed. I promise I'm going to edit all of the chapters when I'm done with this story.**

**I've polished up the plot and yeah… I'm just writing it all up. A chapter a day makes the readers okay! Yeah, so after a stressful day at school, I just sit back, relax and write. Thank you to RoseGranger's review! THANKS A LOT! It inspired me!**

Chapter 2: Girl Talk

Apparently, all of the eyes were set upon Draco Malfoy. Some eyes were filled with curiosity while others were sheer death glares. 'What were you thinking upsetting the princess? She's only 10! And she's not used to this!' they thought while some of the Slytherin's thought she was just a spoiled brat who wanted the attention to herself.

Draco wanted to shrug it all off but he couldn't because the eyes were still fixated upon himl—even Dumbledore was stating, anticipating him to go after her. It was dead silent until Snape stood up from his seat. Snape was Draco's godfather. He had these fierce eyes, glaring at Draco's as he strutted over his place and grasped his robe upwards, forcing Draco to stand up. "Now clean this mess, boy or else—" He whispered in Draco's ear. Draco sneered at Snape then stomped off the room, looking madly at everyone who caught his eye as he exited.

Draco searched the hallways for Luisa. The sound of sobs led him to her. The soles of his shoes echoed the place, alarming Luisa. She was all balled up in the corner with tears in her eyes and her shoulders moving up and down. He walked towards her. They were a meter apart. He made a disgusted face just by staring at her and rolled his eyes. Draco felt annoyed at her big hullabaloo a minute ago. He hesitated to say sorry but he was so hungry. His stomach would growl every five seconds. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Luisa was up to one of his rare apologies.

He sighed and fixed his robe as he poked her back. "Hey, sorry." He said tonelessly.

She didn't cringe or stop crying which made Draco appalled. "Hey, I said I'm sorry! You—"He almost screamed but then he was met with Luisa's tight hug.

"I'm so sorry… I caused trouble…"

Hermione ran through the hallways searching for Luisa. She caught a glimpse of Luisa and Draco half-hugging 'cause Draco refused to and just went back to the feast inside the great hall. 'Good to see that they've made up…' she hummed happily as she ran back to the great hall.

Draco felt embarrassed and a little bit relieved.

"Let go of me!" He tried to untangle her arms around his neck but every time he did, it just keeps on tightening like devil's snare.

"You smell like strawberries…" She giggled as she dipped her nose on his neck.

"Stop that!"

"Oh, so soft!"

"Stop it! Quit!"  
"Okay, okay…" She let go of him and wiped her eyes out.

Now that the issue is solved, Draco was looking forward to eating…food—not strawberries.

Draco dusted up his robe and rolled his eyes as she gave him a warm, teary smile. Luisa wasn't looking forward to going back to the great hall because of all the embarrassment she had caused for herself. As they were walking towards the great hall, Draco felt sincerely apologetic. Luisa is a nice girl, he thought. Perhaps a bit clingy but maybe it's his fault for insulting his father just when they had met. Draco was just used to his family's ways. Discriminating mudbloods and thinking that being a pureblood is that all which canvassed in his mind after all these years.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he averted his head from her whilst walking. This time, it's genuine.

"It's okay, Strawberry…" She replied with a grin as she tackled him once more to give him another hug.

"Ouch! STOP HUGGING ME AND DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!"

"No, I won't."

They went inside the great hall without much notice. Food was prepped in the tables. Not just 'food' it was 'a lot of food' Draco felt his saliva run as he observed the golden meat and the student's mouths full of goodness. He ran towards his seat—Luisa followed him and filled their plates with all of the things they could digest.

Dumbledore observed, everyone secretly observed that they got along well since Draco, most of the time was smiling truly at Luisa when she took a big bite of the chicken thigh.

"You eat like a pig; are you sure you're a princess?"

"I guess I am a pig…" she joked with her mouth still full of chicken.

Draco gave a breathy chuckle.

Yes, it's unusual for Draco to be acting this way especially towards a filthy blooded girl but he felt like being friends with her even if he hated the fact that she kept calling him 'Strawberry' because she thought he smelt like one.

Hermione and Luisa both said their 'hello's' before they turned back to their lines. Their prefects will lead their way towards their dormitories. Draco was 'befriending' these chunky or rather fat boys, Crabbe and Goyle in the hopes of making them his sidekicks/body guards. He stood between them and bragged about his family, home, and how good he was at Quidditch.

"Hullo!" A black, bob-haired girl approached Luisa in her line.

"Hi!" Luisa cheerfully said.

"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm—"

"I know who you are…Everyone else in the school knows who you are. Not in a bad way of course. You're like the second most talked about in this school since we got out." Pansy straightforwardly declared.

"Really? I'm not quite sure I am pleased to hear that. Ha,?"

"Huh? If I were you, I'd make use of the popularity. Draco had his eye on you during the whole evening. It's pretty normal for him to speak his mind since—you know, everyone in the Slytherin house does. All of the students sorted in this house may be of royalty, aristocracy, pureblood, wealth, power… kids are used to that, don't you think so?" She spoke quickly and again, straightforwardly.

Luisa learned that the Slytherins can be a bit obnoxious and straightforward for the reason that they were used to it. They were practically raised by their parents to act this way which she thought was not good.

"Don't you think he's cute though?"

"Who?"

"Draco"

Luisa blushed at the sudden question. Well, she did find him cute and she may have a little bit of a crush on him until he said something which was the normal etiquette for the Slytherin children.

"I-I—don't know… I guess."

"Oh come on, I see the way he looks at you. It's rare. I used to come to his house on playdates but never have I seen him smile like that—especially towards a girl he just met."

"Really?"

"See for yourself. He's looking at you right now."

Draco was ahead of Luisa and he was staring over his shoulder every five seconds or less. When he saw that Luisa looked back, his cheeks went bright red and averted his stare.

"Anyway, enough about Dragonbreath, I was so bummed about Harry not being in Slytherin. He was totally cute but then he said 'not Slytherin' which was a major turn off. You get me, right?"

Pansy sure acted too mature for his age. He was talking about boys the whole time until they have reached the Slytherin dungeons and they have kept quiet when the prefect started giving instructions.

Luisa was starting to dislike her for the way she spoke about other people. She didn't like that about her but she guessed she'll do as a friend or maybe…'guide'.

They prepped for bed. First years were to sleep the earliest. Luisa agreed to share the same room with Pansy on the second floor. Their 4 poster beds were pretty wide compared to the other houses' beds as an award for winning the house cup for 6 consecutive years.

Their trunks were there in front of their beds, their slytherin neckties, scarves, badges, and all were placed on the chairs beside their beds. All of the students were sleepless because of their first time in Hogwarts. They all sat, forming a circle in the middle of the room to chat about things especially boys—which was common for prepubescent and pubescent girls their age and older.

Surely, they included Luisa. The reason they started this was because they wanted to hear about Draco's 'apology'. They all knew it was very rare and they also asked if he really did apologize. "Yes, twice, in fact." She proudly said and they gasped.

"I frequently went to the Malfoy's estate and one time, he slapped me for entering his room. I cried but he didn't apologize even if his parents pressured him to." A blue eyed girl with golden locks named Tracey, told.

They all gasped. Draco was familiar to all of them since their families were acquainted with each other.

"I have a theory," Daphne Greengrass began. "Draco didn't eat anything in the train because he was mostly bragging to the others about his gifts from his father, right?"

They all nodded except for Luisa because she was with Neville and Hermione.

"Which means, he was hungry…and they wouldn't start the feast until he goes and you know, says the rarest word he could probably say and Snape, I mean professor Snape did something to him so really, it's not that impossible."

Pansy nudged Luisa. "Don't mind her; she's just jealous of you." She whispered. "Draco is totally checking you out. She thinks just because their parents arranged them together it means that Draco _likes _her. You know what I mean? I think you're going to change his mind about marrying her someday… She's horrible…look at her…uggh" Pansy said, with a disgusted tone.

Luisa didn't get it why Pansy resented Daphne so much coming from the tone in her voice and the way she looked at her but she didn't want to figure it out.

They slept soundly—all of them, except for Luisa. All of the things Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, Millicent said still are absorbing her mind. She couldn't sleep so she got out of bed and opened her trunk to find the brown album her father gave her.

She acquired her wand under her pillow, got beneath the green covers and whispered: 'lumos' and light appeared. It wasn't too bright that woke up all of the girls yet it wasn't too dim to make her eyes hurt. The white light that appeared was just right to view the pictures in her book.

And then, she drifted off to sleep with the sight of her family, smiling. It was comforting enough like a lullaby.

It was morning. Breakfast in the great hall and Luisa was accompanied by Pansy and her loquacious mouth blabbering about boys and hair meanwhile, all Luisa could think of was sleep. She yawned throughout.

Pansy was pouring honey in her pancakes when she noticed Draco sitting beside her and in front of the sleeping Luisa.

"Hey, Pans… Pancakes… Eating your own kind, huh? Isn't that cannibalism?"

"Shut up, Dragonbreath." Pansy said.

Luisa stood up, opened her eyes and yawned then, she saw Draco which made her eyes bulge open.

"Ah, didn't quite sleep huh? Were you busy last night fancying me?"

"Ah, good morning strawberries." She sniffed. "Hmm, the scent keeps getting thicker and thicker." She leaned closer to Draco but he placed his palm in her face, pushing her away.

"Strawberries?" Pansy asked Luisa.

"He smells like strawberries."

"Ah…"

Then Pansy noticed Draco staring at someone afar or something menacingly. She looked behind to see it was no other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived with the scar on his face. The first day couldn't be any much more eventful because she heard that Draco got turned down when he offered his friendship to him.

"Move on, Dragonbreath. He doesn't want to be your boyfriend." She teased while she chewed her pancake.

Draco and Pansy were close friends because their mothers were.

"Like I want to be friends with a poor orphan…I just pity him. Poor saint potter with no family—nowhere to go. No father no mother. Pity him."

Luisa was starting to dislike Draco but maybe he doesn't realize what he was doing, she thought. Might as well fix him before he gets worse.

"Hey, Strawberry, that wasn't very nice to say."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? And stop calling me strawberry, you little goblin. Look at your hair. Merlin. Lucky me, I know how to pamper up and unlike _you _I'm not a baby."

Her hair was a mess like she was electrocuted. It was all-over the place. Honestly, compared to Draco, she looked like a weirdo with his hair all neatly combed up and hers all crazy.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? And besides, why did you go here anyway, strawberry?"

He rolled his eyes and sneered.

"The pancakes are over here; there aren't any there. Did you actually think I came here because of you? The apology was enough to keep you shush you little goblin!"

"Why didn't you let Crabbe and Goyle get you some?" Pansy said.

"Because I'm certain that they'll eat them, leaving me none."

Draco took his plate and started getting some pancakes before he left and returned back to his seat.

"What?" Pansy asked to Luisa.

"I don't know." She shrugged.


End file.
